Leo Bonhart
|Hair_color = Grey |Eye_color = Pale |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Profession = Soldier Peddler Bounty hunter |Affiliations = Baron of Casadei Skellen's gang |Abilities = Swordsmanship |Relative = Houvenaghel |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} |audio = }} Leo Bonhart (d. ) was a bounty hunter and previously a professional soldier from Ebbing. Known for his professionalism and expense to hire, he found pleasure in watching brutal scenes and inflicting pain on others. He was described as very tall but ghoulishly thin, with a prodigious grey moustache. He was said to have cold, expressionless eyes which were often likened to fish. He possessed three witcher medallions, depicting the heads of a wolf (School of the Wolf), a cat (School of the Cat) and a griffin (School of the Griffin), and claimed to have killed their previous owners. A claim which was not necessarily in doubt, given his prowess with a sword. Bonhart was hired by Stefan Skellen to kill Ciri and by Baron of Casadei to capture her alive. Bonhart killed the Rats band to which Ciri belonged and cut off their heads after their deaths. He neither killed Ciri, nor brought her to Baron of Casadei, therefore fulfilling neither of his contracts. He imprisoned her for some time, beating her and drugging her with fisstech. After some time he also bought Ciri her infamous sword Zireael and forced her to kill in the arena at Claremont, which belonged to his cousin Houvenaghel. Ciri escaped Bonhart with the help of Neratin Ceka while they were in the village of Unicorn. Bonhart had gone there to meet with Skellen and Rience. Bonhart then killed Neratin Ceka while Skellen seriously wounded Ciri with an orion as she escaped with her horse, Kelpie. Later, Ciri hid and healed at the hermitage of Vysogota of Corvo in the Pereplut swamp. Together with Skellen and Rience, Bonhart tried to hunt her down on Vilgefortz's order. Eventually, she escaped to Tor Zireael. At Stygga Castle, Bonhart killed Cahir, and then he himself died at the sword of Ciri. Notes * Although he was one of the cruelest persons on the continent, having no qualms with brutally mutilating corpses, Bonhart once confessed to his cousin Houvenaghel that he was disgusted by the sight of manure and worms. Trivia * In one of the interviews Andrzej Sapkowski confessed that the surname "Bonhart" originally belonged to one of the English clients of his company. * In , Bonhart is mentioned by Jean-Pierre when you first meet him in the swamp. According to Jean-Pierre, "Old Leo" was a witcher slayer and is known as a legend, witchers and mages were no match for him. Gallery Denis_Gordeev_Leo_Bonhart.jpeg|Showing Mistle's body to Ciri Denis_Gordeev_Leo_Bonhart_and_Windsor_Imbra.jpeg|Before Windsor Imbra Denis_Gordeev_Leo_Bonhart_and_Yennefer.jpeg|Leo Bonhart and Yennefer Denis_Gordeev_Leo_Bonhart's_death.jpeg|Ciri kills Leo Wieza jaskolki 2.jpg External links * cs:Leo Bonhart de:Leo Bonhart es:Leo Bonhart fr:Léo Bonhart it:Leo Bonhart pl:Leo Bonhart pt-br:Leo Bonhart ru:Лео Бонарт uk:Лео Бонарт Category:Humans Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters